


The Jungle Guard

by Anima_princess_1



Series: The Jungle Guard [2]
Category: The Jungle Book (1967)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1
Summary: Upon returning from the Pridelands, Shere Khan sets up his own guard with Bagheera, Baloo, Grey Wolf, & Rikki Tikki to protect the jungle. But Grey Wolf's packmate Cain believes that he should be on the guard & begins causing trouble
Series: The Jungle Guard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022215
Collections: My Stories, My Work, One Shots, Others





	The Jungle Guard

After returning from their adventure in the Pride Lands, Shere Khan sent word out for all the leaders of the jungle animals to come to the temple for a meeting. He wanted to talk with them and also introduce Bagheera's new mate Sheena to everyone. The other animals approached the ruins carefully, fear for the tiger still strong.

"What do you want, Sheer Khan?" Hathi asked.

"As many of you probably know," Shere Khan said, "Bagheera, Baloo, and I have been gone for a while. Bagheera was concerned about his cousin and went to her homeland in the Pride Lands. Baloo went with him to help and I followed wanting to make sure that the ruler of the Pride Lands didn't try to take over my territory.  
First, I want to introduce Sheena, Bagheera's new mate. She came back with us from the Pride Lands. Second, know that my rule will no longer be one of fear. Know now that you can come to me with your problems or if you need someone to mediate a dispute. Finally, after talking with Bagheera and Baloo, I have decided to start a guard to protect everyone in the jungle."

"Does this include Mowglie?" Akela asked.

"When the man cub is in the jungle visiting us or tending the cattle, it does. When he's here with the humans or in man's village, it doesn't. He will have the other men to protect him then."

The other animals, those that were Mowglie's friends, seemed to accept this. All the animals turned to go.

"Rikki Tikki. Grey Wolf. A moment," Shere Khan said. "I would like to speak with you."

"Yes, Shere Khan?" Grey Wolf asked as he and Rikki Tikki casually approached the tiger.

"What do you think of my idea to start a guard in the jungle?" Shere Khan asked.

The wolf and mongoose looked at each other.

"It sounds...interesting," Rikki Tikki said. "But that doesn't explain why you asked us to stay."

"I'd like you to join the guard."

"Join the guard?"

"Yes. I'll be the leader since there is none in jungle more fierce than me. Bagheera has always stood up to me even when we were cubs no matter the odds so he will be the bravest and Baloo is the strongest bear I know. As for the two of you...Rikki, no animal in the jungle can match your speed. I'd like you to join as the fastest. And Grey Wolf, from what I heard no wolf in the pack is a better tracker. It seems only fitting that you should be the keenest tracker."

"That sounds amazing. I always wanted to be part of something," Rikki Tikki said.

But Grey Wolf didn't answer right away. It seemed like he wanted to but something was holding him back.

"Can I...can I talk it over with my parents and Akela?" he finally asked.

"Of course," Shere Khan said. "Return to your pack and think it over. Take as much time as you need. When you've decided, come back here and give me your answer."

🐾🐾🐾

"What did Shere Khan want?" Raksha asked when Grey Wolf returned to the pack.

"He...he wanted me to join his guard," Grey Wolf said. "Do...do you think I should?"

Raksha and Rama looked at each other.

"This is a decision only you can make," Raksha said.

Grey Wolf looked away.

"If you're unsure, why don't you talk to Akela?" Rama said. "He has lead the pack for many years and is a very wise wolf."

Grey Wolf nodded before turning and walking away. He found Akala easy enough.

"Akala," he said approaching the old wolf, "can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Grey Wolf. What's on your mind?"

"Shere Khan has asked me to join his guard."

"And you don't want to?"

"No. I do but will being on the guard mean I can no longer be part of the pack?"

"You will always be a part of the pack. Joining Shere Khan's guard won't change that."

"Shere Khan wants _him_ on his guard?" came a new voice. Cane, Akala's grandson, came up to them. "Why would he want him?"

"He says he wants me because I'm the best tracker in the pack," Grey Wolf said.

Cane laughed. "You? The best tracker? I'm the one meant to be the next leader of the pack. I'm the fastest, the strongest, the bravest, the best hunter, and the best tracker." Grey Wolf shrinked away from Cane; not in fear but simply showing respect to the higher ranked wolf. Cane walked over and looked Grey Wolf in the eyes. "I'm the best," he said with a slight growl.

"Cane, that's enough," Akala said. "We are a pack. No one is better than anyone else. Remember, 'the strength of the pack is the wolf and....'"

Cane continued to growl at Grey Wolf.

"Cane!"

"...'The strength of the wolf is the pack'."

With that Cain stalked off.

"Don't let him get to you," Akala said to Grey Wolf once Cane was out of hearing range. "Shere Khan chose you to be on his guard for a reason."

"But...my parents, brothers, and sisters still have to deal with him...especially when he becomes leader of the pack."

"Cane won't be leader. I've been training someone else to take my place when the time comes."

"Is it Able?" Grey Wolf asked referring to Cain's brother.

"No. I have another in mind. Now go. I'm sure Shere Khan and the others are waiting for you."

🐾🐾🐾

Shere Khan and Bagheera both looked up as Grey Wolf came in. It was clear that the two cats had been training.

"Where are Baloo and Rikki?" Grey Wolf asked noticing that the bear and mongoose were no where in sight.

"I sent them on patrol," Shere Khan said.

"Well I guess we should train then."

"So you made your decision."

"Yes. So what kind of training should we do?"

"Well, Bagheera and I are too big for you to spar with so...lets work on your tracking. I know you're good but it doesn't hurt to practice. Bagheera, why don't you find a good place to hide and Grey Wolf will try to track you down."

Bagheera nodded and ran off into the jungle to find the perfect hiding place. It remined him of when he and Shere Khan used to play hide-and-seek as cubs. After they were sure that the panther had a good head start, Shere Khan and Grey Wolf followed, the wolf tracking the panther. None of them noticed Cane watching them...and he was getting an idea.

🐾🐾🐾

The Jungle Guard was patrolling the jungle. A month had passed and the other animals were happy about it. They felt safe knowing that there was a group of animals that they could turn to for help if need be. The Guard came to the river and decided to stop for a drink. While they were resting, a python came up to them.

"Kaa," Shere Khan said. "Is there something we can do for you?"

"No but I have some information for you."

"What is it?"

"Cane has put together his own Guard. He's gotten four other animals to side with him and they're causing trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Bagheera asked.

"They keep insisting that the animals give them a portion of their food in exchange for their help."

"That's not how Kion and his Guard did things," Baloo said.

"No its not," Shere Khan said. "Lets go talk to Cain and his Guard."

It didn't take long to find them. They were trying to force Hathi to give them payment for helping his son. Aside from Cain, there was a rhino, a vulture, a crocodile, and Tabacki the jackal.

"What's going on here?" Shere Khan asked as Baloo and Bagheera attempted to rescue Junior.

"You're not the only one who can start a Jungle Guard," Cane said to the tiger.

"Maybe but we don't expect anything but thanks. That's exactly how Kion and his friends did things back in the Pride Lands."

"This _isn't_ the Pride Lands."

"No but the ideas of the Pride Lands _can_ take root here. That's what I'm trying to do."

"And he's doing a great job," said Akala as he and a small fraction of the pack came forward with several other animals.

The two guards faced each other in a circle of animals as the wind picked up. Suddenly, there was a roar and, in a flash of light, a tiger's paw print appeared on Shere Khan, Bagheera, Baloo, Grey Wolf, and Rikki Tikki's shoulders.

"It appears the ancients have made their choice and they've chosen Shere Khan's guard," Sheena said.

Cain growled.

"When I lead the pack, we'll see what these so called ancients think," he said.

"You will _not_ lead the pack, Cain," Akala said. "You don't understand what it means to be a leader."

"Then who will lead the pack? Him?" Cain's eyes narrowed on Able.

"No. She will," Akala said as Cane and Able's sister stepped forward.

"Delila?!" Cane said in shock.

"An excellent choice, Akala," Hathi said.

"I agree," Shere Khan said. "Delila's not afraid to stand up to even me and she cares about the pack."

"But she's a female," Cane said.

"And so is Kiara and she'll rule the Pride Lands one day," Bagheera said.

"You've all gone insane! Keep the jungle! I can find a better one."

With that, Cane ran off; he "friends" behind him.

"Is it really that simple?" Grey Wolf asked.

"They're gone," said Rikki Tikki. "Why worry about it?"

"All the same, we should keep an eye out for them," Shere Khan said. "Come, Jungle Guard. Let's finish our patrol."

The other animals watched them go; confidant that their new Guard would keep the jungle safe.


End file.
